The Perfect Assassin
by 14.luv.14
Summary: AU Jacob is in a top secret group of assassins called The Fraternity. Years of working there has changed him to a cold, empty killer. When his next target is Vanessa Wolfe, a homeless orphan, one moment of hesitation can turn their worlds upside down. JxR
1. Silence

**AN – PLEASE READ IMPORTANT INFO**

Alrighty, so I'm trying out writing a Nessie and Jake fanfic! There are a lot of people out there who don't like the paring.. That makes me sad… :( I mean, sure, it's awkward when she's a child and he's all grown up, I don't like that part of it either, but when ness is also grown up, I just think they'll be so adorable together! Anyway, my inspiration for this fanfic came from the movie 'Wanted' that I watched a few weeks ago. I was just like, OMG! What if I made Jacob the totally cool awesome assassin dude??! And a crazy plot began forming in my head.. so I present to you this chapter.. let me know if you like it and if I should continue or not… Also, before you start reading, let's get some plot points down first so you're not confused.

**Setting:** A world where supernatural and inhuman powers are normal things. Not everyone has special powers, only the few special ones. The Fraternity members are linked by their minds and can communicate mentally and Leah (the leader/boss) can force a person to do what she wants with her thoughts (kind of like the alpha thing from twilight)

**Longer version of Summary:** AU Jacob Black is part of a top secret, extremely powerful circle of assassins called 'The Fraternity'. Years of the dark profession has changed him to a cold, emotionless killer who pulls the trigger without a second glance. When his next target is Vanessa Wolfe, a poor, homeless orphan, one moment of hesitation is all it takes to turn their worlds upside down and thrust them into the chase of their lives. Secrets are revealed, pasts are dug up again, and new things are discovered. Could love thaw out a cold heart, in the end? JxR

I won't be putting things like JPOV or NPOV/RPOV, you guys can figure it out. Things in italics are thoughts shared through the mind link thing.

------

Chapter 1: Silence

From behind the backstage curtains I watched silently as the actors and dancers moved swiftly across the stage. Their words were just toneless buzzing I tuned out. I focused on the target. This was way too easy. Couldn't Leah give me a better assignment next time? Like a challenge? Oh, that's right. She doesn't want me getting hurt.

I rolled my eyes.

As if.

I pushed out the distracting thoughts away from my mind as I slowly reached under my pant leg behind my calf, producing a small, smooth, silver gun. It felt cold in my hand. I steadied it and aimed.

She was a very attractive woman, but I felt no attractive pull toward her. It's been too long since I've really felt any emotion actually. From my position, I saw her pale alabaster skin glowing smoothly under the lights, her cheeks flushed red from her dedicated performance. Finally her lips stopped moving and her chest moved up and down as she breathed heavily. A roar of applause swept through the theatre, but I did not hear it. There was my cue. The applause would drown out the gunshot.

I didn't feel anything for this stranger. A normal person would have felt compassion, regret, shame, guilt… but I'm not normal. Far from it. I'm Jacob Black, best in the Fraternity, everyone's idol, Leah's boyfriend… if you can really even call it that. Thinking about Leah made me feel slightly sick to my stomach. I shook it away. The Fraternity is a secret organization of powerful assassins. I was recruited at 14. I've been in the killing industry for 3 years now. It's my life. It's what I do.

I felt nothing, just cold and emptiness as I positioned the gun at the beautiful stranger. I tried to will myself to feel something. Anything.

Nothing.

'Goodbye, Isabella Swan…Whoever you are.' I thought as I pulled the trigger.

I saw the bullet pierce her back, and soon her heart. I was never off in my aim. The stranger staggered once forward, her red lips opened in an 'O' shape, but no sound was heard. I had completed my mission, there was no point to stay and watch as the panic unfolds.

Silently, I crept out the back door and into the night.

I closed my eyes and searched for the part in my mind that activated the link. I found it, mentally grasped it with my mind, like holding onto a microphone, and transferred my thoughts over to the head of the Fraternity.

_Leah. Mission accomplished._

-------------

I was humming to myself as I half walked, half skipped down the dark street. It was only lit by a few dim street lights. I headed to the hidden part of an alleyway which was my 'home', the secret corner I discovered almost a year ago. A few days after I ran away. I hated my parents. Well, if they can even be called my parents. I was adopted by Ilse and Jared when I was almost 14. I used to live in an orphanage before that and those childhood years were some of my best and most blissful memories.

When I was just a little kid, I met another boy at a campfire party. He introduced himself to me as "Jake" and I told him my name is Nessie. It was actually my nickname. My birth name was supposed to be Renesmee, but no one bothered to call me by that name because apparently it was too difficult to say. Jake had the most intense, black eyes and the most beautiful russet coloured skin. I was actually secretly jealous. He was so funny and kind and always knew how to cheer me up. He was practically the happiest person alive. We became inseparable after that. We hung out every day and never got tired of each other. He was really smart and creative too and could build lots of little things. I was jealous of that too. But it all changed when I was 13 and a half. I found out that someone actually wanted to adopt me. At that moment I was overcome by happy and excited emotions because no one had wanted me for so many years. I was curious at first as to why now, but it was soon replaced by joy again. I was going to have a family!

Of course, me being the stupid naïve little girl was too blind to notice other things at the moment. Like how it meant I would be moving with them. How I would be separated from Jake. They told me that they were in a rush and had to leave immediately. I didn't understand what the rush was and I asked if I could tell me friend goodbye. They told me there was no time. I didn't give up though. Eventually they gave in and took me to Jake's house so I could let him know. He wasn't there. It was one of the worst feelings ever. I was going to leave for who knows how long, and I couldn't even let my best friend know or say good bye. There was so much I didn't get to say. I wanted to keep searching but my new parents made me leave.

At first, they were sweet and kind and everything that I wanted. I felt like I had a real family who loved me. After a few months, they began to be rude and mean to me. Ilse would frequently yell at me and make me do countless chores every day. Jared was very cold towards me spoke to me like I was nothing to him. I was very hurt. I kept thinking, 'Was this the life I traded my best friend for without so much of a goodbye?' But I knew it was too late. He probably couldn't ever forgive me. My new parents weren't fond of my name either, so they got it legally changed. My name is now Vanessa Wolfe. My nickname can still be Ness or Nessa so at least it's a bit similar to my old name. I never told Jake my real name. He just called me Nessie and I called him Jake. He was curious about my nickname at first but I didn't tell him, being the childish kid I was. I figured it gave me a sense of mysteriousness. Now I doubt he could ever find me even if he tried, as a Renesmee Cullen doesn't exist anymore. I secretly tried to find Jake once by searching up Jake Black in whatever book or database I could find. None came up. I fell into a depression soon after being adopted. I hated my new life.

I finally snapped last year when Ilse kept bitching and screaming at me and instead of enduring in silence, I looked straight in her eye and said, "No." She looked like she was ready to explode and that was when Jared started to yell at me too. I ignored them and started to walk away. That was when Jared threw the chair. As I thought this, my mind automatically strayed to the thought of the huge scar on my back.

I stopped skipping and walked over to my secret place. I crouched down and pushed aside the little cloth flap I put at the entrance of the secret crook in the alley. It was just enough to fit maybe 2 people lying down side by side. I usually just come back here to sleep. It was quite inconspicuous as it was hidden by some old stairs that no one uses anymore. I got inside and sat down. I sighed and reached behind my shoulder and felt the ragged line that stretched from my right shoulder to my left lower back.

I ran away soon after that incident. I gathered some little things I thought I would need from my bedroom and snuck away during the night.

So here I am, 17, homeless, and an orphan, living off the streets.

Yep, this is my life. The handy dandy life of Vanessa Wolfe.

-------------

**AN**

This first chapter was short, but it was meant to be to give you a little background info of the characters. There is still a lot more to be revealed about Jacob as this chapter mainly concentrated on Ness but next chapter will be dedicated more towards Jakey's life. Note: Ness thinks that Jake is Jacob's real name.

What do you think so far? Should I continue? Do you like it?

Please review! :)


	2. Target

AN

Thank you to people who reviewed the first chapter! And I just wanted to fix a small error. When Jacob said he's been in the killing industry for 3 years, it's actually supposed to be 4 years. He's 18 now.

That's all. Enjoy the chapter!

----

Chapter 2: Target

As I entered the old abandoned factory where the Fraternity held its secret meetings, I was greeted by Leah's annoying voice. "Good job Jacob. Mess-free and little involvement." I ignored the urge to run away. I walked over to my usual spot.

"Hey Jake! Welcome back!" Said my friend Quil, another member of the organization. I nodded to acknowledge him. Then some of my other friends, Embry, Sam, and some others looked up and grinned at me. I knocked fists with them.

"So what's next?" I asked Leah, eager for the next mission. I didn't like to sit around all day.

"Oh.. Well, I thought we could do something tonight, I feel like we're not as close as before, Jacob." Leah said, a little pout on her face.

Some of my friends encouraged this too with words like, "Yea Jake, you shouldn't disappoint your girlfriend!" "Yea especially a girlfriend that could kill you if you piss her off." This was followed by snickers until Leah shot them a look that could have easily caused them to drop dead if looks could kill. I resisted the urge to snort and roll my eyes.

Of course, everyone in the Fraternity was jealous of me. After all, I was Leah's favourite, she had chosen me above everyone else as her "beta" and her boyfriend. Everyone was quite terrified at Leah because she was known for her ruthless murders and cold heart. People wonder if she even has a conscience and I did too, until somehow, inexplicably she always softened and went easy with me for everything. During the training, everyone went through the same brutal treatment and had to suffer through innumerable tasks until she deemed them worthy enough. But I only had to go through about half. I was a quick learner though, and Leah thinks I'm the most efficient and dedicated member. My strategies were basically to make a clean shot from a suitable distance, don't linger, make sure there are no witnesses, make the shot, leave. Sort of a 'get in, get it done, get out" kind of thing. Apparently I remind Leah of herself. After my first few missions, Leah was pleased and had said, "I like you Jacob. You kill without a second glance and feel no regrets. You don't get attached. That's good. You don't know how many members I lose from stupid mistakes like letting emotions get in the way." Of course we all know how she 'loses her members'. Let's just say that professional killing machines don't just die on a mission when they have the upper hand, are armed, and the target is unsuspecting and unarmed. But no one ever dared question Leah. If she called you to her office for a "chat", chances are, you won't be coming out. This was another reason people were afraid of her. Don't piss her off.

I'm the youngest of the group. I'm 18 years old and Leah is 23 years old. I was never attracted to her, but she saw something in me the second I decided to join. When I was only 14 I was offered this spot. I wasn't always this cold emotionless person that I am today. My childhood was actually pretty amazing. They are the only memories worth holding on to. Sometimes I find myself reminiscing in between missions, but I block out other thoughts when I'm in killing mode.

Before my life here, I lived by the beach with my mother. By where we lived was an orphanage. Everyday the orphanage kids would come outside and play by the beach. One day there was a big campfire party and many of the residents by the beach joined. That was when I met her. She told me her name was Nessie. It was a strange name and that made me curious about her. She was a very carefree and happy person and for the remainder of the party we just sat on the sand and talked. We never ran out of things to talk about. After that we were pretty much inseparable and she was my best friend.

When I was 14 however, everything changed. When I was out buying something for Nessie's birthday, 2 people stepped out of a black car with tinted windows and grabbed me and shuffled me into the car. I was of course terrified when I saw all the knives and guns they carried with them. They briefly explained that they were part of an organization called the Fraternity. They were an assassins group. I nearly jumped out of the car. I thought they were going to kill me. For some reason, even in that state of panic, a picture flashed in my mind. It was Nessie. Later, they assured me they weren't going to kill me, but instead want me to join them. Obviously I refused. But then they told me that my dad used to be part of it but he was killed that morning in one of the missions. A part of me felt sick and didn't want one part in the deadly life, but another part wanted to join and hurt the person who hurt my dad. I was torn, angry, and sad. Then they told me that my mother died in a car accident earlier the morning. It was too much to take and I was so scared that I demanded they let me out. I refused to believe them and was angry they lied to me. They let me go but told me if I ever changed my mind, the choice is still there. I ignored them and ran as fast as I could. I needed Nessie. I always confided in her, as she did with me whenever something happened. There were no secrets. But when I got home, the house was empty. A sinking, horrible feeling settled in my stomach. My fears were later confirmed when I found out my mother had died in a car accident. To make matters worse, when I went to look for Nessie for comfort, the orphanage told me she was adopted and left earlier in the day. Overcome by everything that happened in one day I almost broke down right then and there. A bunch of strangers told me my dad killed people for a living and now he was dead. My mom died in an accident. My best friend, the one I depended on left without a goodbye. What could I do? I had no family to go to, no friend to talk to. In my depression, I went back to my empty house, grabbed a few things, and decided to join the Fraternity. I didn't want to be stuck here any longer. There would be too many haunting memories. Surprisingly, when I left the house, there it was, that same shiny, tinted glass black car, waiting for me outside, one back door open, the woman known as Leah smiling at me. I was slightly freaked. It was like they knew I would take this path. Even though it felt wrong, I went into the car and away we drove off. Then the rigorous training began.

When I was 16, nearly 100 missions later, Leah started making more romantic moves towards me. It surprised everyone in the Fraternity, but no one questioned anything. I was a completely changed person by then. I tried to forget depressing memories and put my anger/sadness into my work. I was focused and determined. I have to admit, I was quite proud of myself. After only 2 years, I had surpassed every other person in terms of skill and achievements, with the exception of Leah, of course, the leader. After 2 years of loyalty, it was a rule that the new member would gain 'the link'. It was an automatic thing. It makes jobs easier because the 'alpha' as we like to call it, can keep in touch with everyone in the group through the mind. We could communicate no matter how far we were from each other. Leah was the only person who had an extra 'power' in addition to the mind link. She could will a person to do her bidding through the mind and make them do what she wants them too. The person won't really have a choice because Leah takes over their mind. She's only had to use this kind of force twice in all the years she's controlled this place. Not that many people would be dumb enough to disobey her.

Leah started liking me more and more and even though I didn't feel the same about her, I was kind of happy to gain this sort of attention just went with it. She had been good to me and was like a friend to me and I did like her, so I figured I could give us a chance. It was one of my biggest mistakes, but I was 16, my hormones were raging and I had a bitter past. And my new 'job' wasn't exactly a sane job an average 16 year old would take. I was typically still just a teenage boy, but just the colder version. I was happy, but in a sickish way. I was still humorous, but it was icy humour. Being an assassin tends to cancel out the kinder feelings, since it would be kind of hard to kill a random person if you felt sorry for them. I dated Leah and we slept together shortly after that. Everyone was envious at me but I didn't really care. Now, two years since then, things haven't changed much. I was still with Leah, and people were still envious. But Leah has gotten extremely annoying and clingy so I would be glad if she ditched me and chose someone else. Which I had a feeling she wouldn't for quite a while. The missions were kind of like a getaway from it all. Thinking of Leah brought me back to reality….

"Jacob? JAKE!" Leah snapped her finger in my face.

I blinked, irritated, "What?"

"I asked you a question! So do you want to do something together?"

"Sorry, not tonight, I'm actually kind of tired."

"Since when are you ever tired?" She asked impatiently.

Hm. True.

"Point taken. What did you have in mind?" I asked uninterestedly.

She walked behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Well..since you've been working so hard, I figured I should reward you, you know give you some time off and we could spend more time together….Gosh, Jake you're so tense." She massaged my shoulders with more force.

"I'm always like this."

"Well let me help you..relax.." She whispered close to my ear.

I grabbed her hands and moved them off my shoulders and spun around to look at her. By now everyone else had already gone back to whatever they were doing. They were used to this sort of thing from Leah. She wasn't one to care about an audience. I wouldn't doubt things would go out of hand soon if I didn't stop Leah.

I smiled fakely and said gently, "Leah, baby. I promise later tonight, my attention will solely be on you okay?"

She sighed, "Alright baby. Promise."

"Course." I kissed her briefly. "So do you have my next assignment ready?"

Leah tried to continue kissing me but I gently restrained her. She sighed again.

"Yes, always. But Jacob, for once, can you please just forget about all that and just.. be with me?" She ran a hand through her silky black hair in frustration.

I decided to try to make the situation more positive.

"I promise, after this last assignment, I'll take the time off you offered me and we can do whatever you want."

"Alright." Leah leaned in and kissed me one more time before reaching in her pocket and pulling out a piece of folded paper. She slipped it in my hand and pulled away and walked to the training room. Seconds later I heard gunshots fired.

Then, as if someone pressed the un-mute button, everyone was back to life and talking at once.

"Jake! Dude, see only you can pull off this sort of shit and still not get beat up by Leah." Quil chuckled while punching my arm.

"Fuck you, man." I punched him back and grinned.

"But seriously man, if it were any of us, we'd be dead by now for denying her anything," Embry put in.

That was true.

"Dude, you are a lucky man." Sam said, "You know I got the hots for her every since I joined, and she doesn't even spare me a blink! But then you stroll along and she just chooses you. Damn, that is so unfair!" Sam is the same age as Leah. It was kind of sad seeing him pining for her and I would feel sorry for him if in reality I wasn't sorry for myself. Leah was a pretty woman but she was like one of those things which, you want it, but once you have it, you'd do anything to get rid of it.

I clapped Sam on the back and said, "Oh, suck it up, buttercup."

The room was a chorus of laughter.

I left this _very interesting_ conversation and walked to my usual room. It was actually an old weaving room, a part of the abandoned textile factory.

I saw down on a ragged couch and opened the piece of paper. On it said Vanessa Wolfe, 17 years old, runaway child, living in alley at the corner of 5th and 6th. Beneath that was a picture of her.

I looked at it for a while, my eyebrows scrunched up. There was something about her. She seemed… familiar? I couldn't put my finger on it and for some reason I felt frustrated. Then it dawned on me. Her lips. The shape, the curve, the fullness. It was like the red-stained ones of Isabella Swan. My previous target. Are they related? It couldn't be…. Their last names aren't the same, and it says that Vanessa is a runaway…. Could Isabella be.. her mother? I shook the thoughts away, before I got a headache. I could feel sleep overtaking me and I fell back onto the couch and closed my eyes. Somewhere in my subconscious state, drifting in and out of my mind, flashes of Nessie smiled at me.

----------

**AN**

**This chapter was meant to give you a little look into Jacob's life, like how last chapter was for Ness. That's why there's not a whole lotta action. But now that we've got the background info set up, the upcoming chapters will get the plot really started. Next will be about Jake and Ness's first meeting, AKA Jake has to kill Nessie. Hmmmm what will happen?**

**Like it? Review!**


End file.
